Fanfic EXO Friends, Love, or
by Fevianita Indah
Summary: WARNING : Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, sakit perut, dan yang jelas membuat anda ingin melempari saya pakai spatulanya D.O #pletak


Title : Friend, Love, or . . .

Auhtor : Fevi_Anita

Genre : Humor, romans, Dll (cari sendiri yah~)

Rate : Nggak tau

**WARNING : Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, sakit perut, dan yang jelas membuat anda ingin melempari saya pakai spatulanya D.O #**pletak

Kya~ . . . . Ketemu lagi deh sama Author –yang katanya Kris ge paling cantik- #^^v peace Kris ge~ , paling 'Gila' –katanya Lay gege- #ditepuk tanganni member EXO *huahahaha ngarep ^^ , dan yang katanya mirip and sama persis sama 'Pandanya' Tao gege # hehe . . . m^^m bbuing bbuing * _Tao gege _: Eh emang ia ya? *T_T

Nah, kali ini aku bawain FF ku yang ke 2. Aneh, GJ (gak jelas), OOC (Out Of Character), dan yang jelas ini khayalanku sendiri #dasar tukang ngayal. And jangan lupa REVIEW yah~

Mungkin banyak orang akan berpikir bahwa yang aku lakukan kali ini benar – benar aneh. Mengisi libur semesteranku dengan pergi keluar negeri. Eits! Jangan pikir aku keluar negeri untuk bersenang – senang. Malah aku ke sana mau kerja. Bukan TKW lho, ini cuma buat ngisi liburan ajah.

"Bagi penumpang Pesawat _ (dilarang nyebutin merk - -9) dengan tujuan Seoul, harap segera menaiki pesawat. Pesawat akan berangkat 5 menit lagi." Yups, itulah tujuanku, Seoul. Pasti kalian berpikir 'wah~ asik donk bisa ketemu artis disana!'. Tapi itu kayaknya enggak mungkin. Merekakan super sibuk.

__skip time__

09.00 AM  
"Huah~ akhirnya sampai juga di Seoul. Hmm di Seoul ternyata ramai orang jalan kaki dari pada naik kendaraan pribadi. (*contoh tuh, Author, banyakin olahraga biar nggak melembung tuh badan! #Ia sih T_T. tapikan aku enggak pernah olahraga gara – gara buat elu juga u.u9 *Hehehe ampun Author, lanjut lagi Author!)

"Nah menurut ini brosur mereka membutuhkan buruh paruh waktu,tapi masalahnya ARAHNYA KEMANA? Ini nich yang bikin pusing. Mau tanya siapa coba? Eh itu ada polisi, coba tanya ah mungkin aja tau tempat ini."

"Annyeonghaseyo~ saya baru tiba dari Indonesia tadi pagi dan saya mencari alamat ini. Kira – kira ini tempatnya di mana yah?"

"Annyeong~ oh Nona pendatang. Mari saya antar takutnya nanti kesasar." '_omo~ baiknya._'

"Nah Nona, ini tempat yang anda maksud tadi."  
"Kamsahamnida." "Ne"

'_eh jadi ini tempatnya. Seperti asrama atau apartemen yah? Entahlah yang jelas masuk aja dulu entar juga tau _'.

"Permisi, apakah benar di sini ada lowongan pekerjaan? Perkenalkan nama saya . . " '_ah aku lupa, ini kan di Korea. Nggak mungkin aku pakai nama asliku disini, terdengar aneh. Gimana kalau Jo . . . Jo Eunhee. _"Nama saya Jo Eunhee".

"Kebetulan sekali di lantai 11 dan 13 ada penghuni sini yang butuh pembantu. Silakan anda naik ke atas dan mulai hari ini anda bisa langsung bekerja". "Ah~ terima kasih."

'LIF SEDANG RUSAK'. _Apa? Aku harus jalan kaki naik tangga sampai lantai 11 terus ke lantai 13? Matilah aku! Ah demi pekerjaan aku harus kuat~_

**Lantai 2** "Ternyata nggak buruk – buruk juga naik tangga"  
**Lantai 6 **"Huaaaaah~ Se-mang-at! Huft huft~"  
**Lantai 9 **"Kya~ kapan sampainya! Napasku hab-isss!"  
**Lantai 11 **"Akhirnya sampai juga Tuhan. Gila~ kayaknya berat badanku turun 20 Kg langsung! Huh huh~ ini yah kamarnya?"

TING TONG TING TONG  
"Koq nggak ada yang keluar yah? Capek nich!". "Nuguseo?" '_Eh ada orangnya ternyata _'  
"Naega Fe- eh maksud saya Jo Eunhee. Saya pembantu baru."  
Klek~ "Akhirnya datang juga! Silakan masuk."  
"Ne~"

BRUUK  
Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Tiba – tiba aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan gelap semua. Tapi aku merasa ada orang yang menggendongku. Banyak orang bahkan. Tapi mataku tak mau terbuka.

"Uhh~ ini di mana?"  
"Ah akhirnya bangun juga. Tadi waktu saya persilakan anda masuk, tiba – tiba anda pingsan. Ini silakan di minum."  
"Ah terima kasih. Kebetulan saya hausnya minta ampun. Tadi naik kesini jalan kaki naik tangga dari lantai 1 sampai 11".  
"Mwo? Pantaslah kalau begitu."  
"Anda tinggal disini sendirian? Tadi waktu saya pingsan , rasanya ada banyak orang?"  
"Tidak. Yang tinggal disini ada 12 orang. Setelah mereka membawa anda masuk, mereka langsung ke lantai 13. Istirahatlah dulu. Kamar anda ada disebelah sana. Itu memang kamar untuk tamu."  
"Ah ia. Terimakasih anda sudah baik dengan saya."  
"Saya tinggal dulu yah."

_Ya ampun ini ruangan kayak kapal pecah amat sich. Pantas cari pembantu. Taruh tas dulu ah, baru bersih – bersih._

_skip time_

"Huft akhirnya bersih juga. Eh ada foto – foto member EXO di sini. Sepertinya anggota keluarga disini suka sama EXO juga hehehe ada temannya deh! Tapi ini banyak banget. Ah biarlah. Tapi haus juga habis bersih – bersih. Ambil minum dulu ah~".

"Kami pulang~ "  
"Selamat dat- Buuuur~ uhuk uhuk uhuk BRUAK~ Aduh! jatuh dari kursi"  
"Gwenchanayo?"  
_mwo? Gila a. . . aku nggak salah lihat? EXO? 12 12 nya? Ja jadi ini . . . DORM EXO?  
_"Uhuk uhuk ah gwen gwenchanayo. You . . they . . . EXO . . . dorm . . . me . .? kya~ Jo Eunhee pabbo. Mian mianhae oppa, aku tak tahu ini dorm kalian. Maaf aku benar – benar tidak tahu". Entahlah mungkin sekarang wajahku memerah karena malu.  
"Kya~ you're so cute. Tidak apa – apa koq. Kami malah senang ada kamu yang akan mengurusi kami" ucap Chanyeol.  
"Wait. . . kami? Jadi tugasku tak hanya bersih – bersih?"  
"Aniyo Eunhee, kamu juga akan menemani kami kemanapun." Jelas sang leader Suho.  
"Ah ne oppa~" karena malu, secepat kilat aku bangkit dan membungkuk salam.  
"Duk! Ah~ aduh kepalaku!" _pabbonya aku masa' tiang segede ini nggak keliatan.  
_"Hahahaha kau mau memberi salam tiang Nona?" ledek Sehun.  
"Aish~ aniyo. . . "  
"Nah kan Eunhee sudah bekerja di sini, jadi Eunhee resmi jadi keluarga besar kami. Baiklah kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami. Mulai dariku. Namaku Suho. Panggil saja Suho oppa."  
"Kami BaekYeol. Baekhyun Chanyeol. Salam kenal"  
"Hello I'm Kris"  
"Aku D.O. Ini Lay, Chen, Luhan dan ini magnae kami Sehun" "Hai!"  
"Perkenalkan aku Kai. Panggil saja Kai oppa."  
"Aku Xiumin. Cukup panggil Xiumin atau Umin oppa, araseo? hehe "  
"A . . aku hmm Ta . . Tao oppa. Salam kenal jabat tangan"  
"Ah ne oppadeul. Perkenalkan aku Jo Eunhee."  
"Baiklah semuanya istirahat dulu. Nanti pukul 15.00 kita semua akan menghadiri acara di salah satu stasiun TV". Jelas Suho oppa.

Di sini ramai banget deh. Seru. Ada yang main game, baca buku, chattingan, dan aku, aku lagi duduk saja di kamar. Sedari tadi ada yang mengintipku dari pintu kamar, maklum pintu nggak pernah aku tutup.

"Tao oppa, wae? Kenapa mengintip disitu? Masuk saja. Ada sesuatu yang oppa perlu? Bilang saja, nanti aku ambilkan."  
"A. . . aniyo. masuk, duduk disampingku. A . . . aku cuma ingin tau kamu lebih dalam aja. Aku selama ini gugup kalau dekat perempuan, tapi kalau sama kamu nggak terlalu soalnya kan kamu juga kerja disini jadi aku menganggap kamu sudah seperti saudara sendiri."  
"Oh gitu. Memang oppa mau tanya apa?"  
"Kamu asalnya mana?" "Asalku dari Indonesia oppa"

Entah berapa lama kami bicara. Sebenarnya Tao oppa itu orangnya seru banget, cuma mudah malu ama orang lain.

"Tao oppa boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Oppa, kan aku dekatnya sama oppa, kalau aku bingung atau punya uneg – uneg bolehkan aku cerita sama oppa?"  
"Boleh koq. Oppa malah, senang. Baiklah, bentar lagi jam 1 sekarang oppa siap – siap dulu, jangan lupa kamu juga yah, dan ia, kamu bisa pakai pakaianku kalau mau. Pakaianku di kamar, OK?"  
"Ne oppa."

_skip time_

_Huft~ pakaianku nggak ada yang pas, jangan – jangan aku tambah endut? Kya~ aniyooo~!_

"Eunhee, koq belum siap – siap? Oppadeul sudah menunggu di bawah."  
"Mianhae Tao oppa. Aku bingung mau pakai yang mana, nggak ada yang cocok."  
"Sini oppa pilihkan."

5 menit kemudian

_Omo? She's so cute~ dia tambah imut meskipun dia endut. Apa lagi pipinya. Uhh~ sepertinya dia akan kujuluki panda deh. Benar – benar imut~._

"Oppa waeyo? Aneh yah aku?"  
"Aniyo. Kajja!"  
"Ne oppa ^_^ "

Ini hari pertamaku ikut ke tempat kerja mereka. Kali ini mereka mengisi acara musik **** yang pasti terkenal ini acara . Jujur aku kagetnya minta ampun. Mulai gerbang depan studio TV sampai depan pintu penuh banget yang namanya FANS!.

_Gila! Mereka jam segini di sini? Apa mereka tidak sekolah? Apa orangtua mereka nggak nyariin mereka? Dan masih pakai seragam pula. Yeoja pabbo!_  
"Baiklah kita sudah sampai. Semua persiapkan diri kalian, terutama Eunhee. Kamu masih barukan, jadi semoga kamu terbiasa yah."  
" oppa. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!".  
"OK. 1 . . 2 . . 3"

JPRETT JPREET

'_Kya~ Kris oppa~ Wo ai ni _'.'_Tao oppa~ my baby panda~_'  
_Aduh~ sakit~. Ini niat mau lihat mereka apa mau tawuran sih? Slow mbak! Kya~ bajuku koq di tarik? Yang artis mereka bukan aku! Kaki di injak pula, sakittt~._

Singkat cerita mereka selesai perform. Aku tahu sekarang gimana jadi mereka. Harus terlihat senyum meskipun sebenarnya lagi sakit, sedih , marah , dll. Aku salut sama mereka.

"Eunhee, bisa belikan minuman di toko depan?" pinta Suho oppa  
"Ah, ne oppa. Soft drink?"  
"Ne. hati – hati. Ini uangnya."  
"OK sir."

Jujur aku senang banget kerja dengan mereka, seru bro~ hehehe. Aku kasihan sama mereka pasti kecapekan, untung ini jadwal terakhir hari ini, jadi mereka bisa istirahat.  
"Soft drink udah dapat. Semoga nggak salah bel-"

BRUUKKK  
"Ah, aduh mi . . .mian-"  
"Yaaa! kau taruh mana matamu? Apa kau tak bisa melihat? Lihat, pakaianku jadi kotor! Semua uang yang kau punyapun tak sanggup untuk menggantinya, araseo! "  
_ya ampun ini orang, sombongnya minta ampun!_

"Eunhee, are you OK?"  
"Ah Kris oppa. Yeah like you see . . . I'm fine"  
"Mianhae Noona, this is my fault, dia masih baru bekerja pada kami"  
"Beruntunglah kau. Kalau bukan Kris yang minta, habislah kau!"

"Kris, Eunhee kenapa?". Yah kalau kalian lihat posisiku sekarang, pasti kalian iri. Pasalnya sekarang semua mata tertuju padaku, terutama Tao oppa, dia terlihat panik, padahalkan aku utuh – utuh aja.  
"Oh hyung, dia tadi tak sengaja menabrak Noona senior, tapi dia tak apa – apa".  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu kita bisa pulang istirahat."

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, semua tertidur pulas. Baekyeol oppa dan Kaisoo oppa duduk di paling belakang, Suho oppa di depan samping supir, sedangkan aku, Tao dan Kris oppa di tengah dan yang lain di mobil satunya.

Duk~

_Koq jadi berat yah? Eh Kris oppa? Gimana ini? Apa harus ku bangunkan? Tapi kasihan juga. Biarlah. Semoga nggak dosa. Maafkan aku ya Tuhan, ini terpaksa. Sungguh._

"Noona, sudah sampai. Mereka bisa di bangunkan."  
"Ah pak jangan di bangunkan, kasihan. Di gendong saja."  
"Baik Noona."

**Di DORM **

Mereka sudah di kamarnya masing – masing. Tinggal dua orang ini saja, Tao oppa dan Kris oppa.  
"Ampun, ini orang makan besi apah~ beraaat banget. Ini yang terakhir, Kris oppa. Koq lebih kayak di seret dari pada di gendong, habis tinggi amat sih."  
"Nah udah semua. Huaaaaah~ ngantuk, tidur ah."

Grap- _eh ada yang megang?_

"Ngh~ Mau kemana?" tanya Tao oppa  
"Oppa belum tidur yah? Eunhee mau tidur di kamar. Ada yang bisa Eunhee ambilkan?"  
"Aniyo. Eunhee, bisakah kamu menemani oppa sampai oppa tidur? Oppa takut."  
"Ah ne oppa"  
Entahlah sekrang sudah jam berapa, mataku sudah tak kuat lagi dan . . .  
"zzz . . . "  
"_Good night Tao oppa ^_^ _"

_Skip time_

Hari ini awal musim dingin, semua orang menyambutnya sengan suka cita dan aku . . .  
"Hashim ha ha ha hashim. . . . uhuk uhuk uhuk. Di dingin. . . . "  
"Eunhee yakin ikut kami hari ini? Suhu badanmu panas dan sepertinya kamu sakit, apa sebaiknya Eunhee istirahat di dorm saja?" sahut Suho oppa.  
"Ia Eunhee, pikirkan kesehatanmu juga. Kami bisa jaga diri kami koq. Nanti biar D.O oppa yang menjagamu". Lanjut Xiumin oppa.  
"A aniyo oppa. Aku baik – baik saja Cuma flu biasa karena dingin koq, nanti juga sembuh."  
"Tapi nanti kalau ada apa – apa atau ada yang sakit segera bilang sama oppadeul yah" sambung Lay oppa.  
"Ne oppa."

Aku berusaha untuk bangun dan jalan lurus ke depan tapi anehnya kenapa malah terasa miring kekiri terus yah.  
GRAP!  
Sepasang tangan sukses menangkapku.

"Eunhee, kali ini dengarkan oppadeul. Kami takut kamu malah tambah parah. Kan masih ada manager yang mengawasi kami, jadi istirahatlah di rumah. Biarkan Kris dan D.O yang merawatmu di rumah." Kali ini aku tak bisa membantah perkataan Suho oppa. Kalau dipikir – pikir, ada benarnya juga. Kalau aku pingsan di sana gimana?  
"Ne oppa." Jawabku lemah.

Jujur, di sini tanpa melakukan apapun hanya tidur di ranjang membuatku benar – benar bosan. Sedangkan yang lainnya pasti sedang menikmati hawa di luar. Malah aku merepotkan banyak orang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tubuhku yang terbiasa dengan cuaca panas Indonesia mungkin kaget dengan cuaca disini, bisa di bilang masa adaptasi.

"Huft~ benar – benar membosankan. Yang ada ntar badanku melar lagi nggak di gerakin. Tapi berdiri aja mau ambruk. Ngomong – ngomong, tadi waktu mau ambruk aku di tahan sama Suho oppa yah? Apa nggak keberatan tuh nahan berat badanku? Khe khe khe mianhae oppa~."

TOK TOK  
"Eunhee, ini Kris oppa. Boleh masuk?"  
"Ah Kris oppa. Boleh masuk saja."

Sesosok namja tinggi menjulang dengan seringai senyum terlihat dari balik pintu. Yah~ senyum yang membuat para yeoja 'gila' seketika. Daya tarik ini yang membuat dia begitu di cintai fans.

"Gimana, masih pusing? Suhu badanmu juga sudah nggak terlalu panas."  
"Sedikit koq oppa. D.O oppa lagi ngapain?"  
"D.O oppa sedang masak untukmu. Cepatlah sembuh. Kau terlihat cantik saat sehat."  
"Jadi kalau sedang sakit, aku terlihat jelek? T_T" ujarku.  
"Ah aniyo~ kau tetap cantik, Cuma tak bersemangat."

"Wah seru amat sih bicaranya? Ngomongin apa hayo~ sampai oppa nggak di ajak? Tapi sebelumnya, Eunhee makan dulu, biar cepat sembuh"  
"Nne oppa~" (Singkatnya makanannya udah abis #Ngomong – ngomong makanan jadi lapar nich *Author~ ingat berat badanmu~ khe khe khe # ia ia T_T)

Jam dinding menunjukkan tepat pukul 10 malam, terdengar mobil yang membawa member EXO sudah datang. Sayup – sayup kudengar langkah tegas datang semakin jelas.  
"Ah dia sudah tidur ternyata"

Esok harinya

"Kya~ aku kesiangan lagi.. Yang lain harus buru – buru di bangunin nich . . ."

BRUAKKK~ (mianhae efeknya jelek soalnya Author kehabisan ide hehehehe)

"Aduh~ siapa sih yang naruh tas sebanyak ini di sini?"  
"Eh Eunhee maaf, aku baru mau ke kamar kamu. Hari ini kita tak ada job, jadi hari ini kita libur. Dan kamu juga harus ikut." Jelas Sang leader.  
"Jinjja? Tapi kemana?"  
"Jeju Island ! Ia kan ge?" _'Haduh~ ini oppa. Wajah boleh aja kelihatan macho tapi tetep ajah kekanak – kanakan. Dasar Tao oppa'_  
"I don't know baby~ Yang tahu manager and leader Suho" timpal Kris oppa.  
"Ne Tao, dan bagaimana denganmu Eunhee?"  
"Ne oppa~ aku ikut ^^"

**Jeju Island**

Aku belum pernah sekalipun datang kesana. Yang aku tahu selama ini, pulau itu terkenal karena keindahan yang ditawarkan. Bahkan ada yang buat film disana. Apakah sama dengan Indonesia yah?

Perjalanan yang kami tempuh lumayan menyita waktu. Di sini ramai banget. Kalau bisa di gambarkan yah, Kris oppa duduk sama Tao oppa di bangku paling depan. Tao oppa dari tadi gangguin Kris oppa mulu, tapi Kris oppa diam aja. Tepat bangku di sebelahnya. Suho dan Lay oppa. Kalau ajah Lay oppa itu yeoja, pasti di kira mereka sepasang kekasih, akur banget sih hehehe (Jeongmal mianhae oppa ^^). Kita beranjak ke bangku selanjutnya, di belakang Kris dan Tao oppa, yaitu KaiSoo oppa. Kai dan D.O oppa. Nggak ada yang menarik dari mereka, biasa – biasa saja, yang satu liat kejendela, yang satu dengerin musik. Terus ke bangku berikutnya, ada Xiumin dan Chen oppa, HunHan couple hehe Sehun dan Luhan oppa maksud saya. Nah ini nich yang buat ramai. The Twin Happy Virus. BaekYeol. Baekhyun and Chanyeol oppa. Kalau kalian di sini, kalian bakalan tutup telinga deh. Ada ajah yang mereka lakukan, dan itu sukses membuat mereka tertawa, entah apa yang di tertawakan, dan aku. Aku duduk di bangku belakang bersama sang manager dan barang –barang. (Terasa tidak adil T_T # udah – udah, yang penting liburan gratis hehehe)

"Eunhee, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih sakit? Kalau kau sakit, kita bisa tunda liburan kita." Terlihat sang manager menatapku dalam – dalam  
"Ah aniyo~ aku Cuma sedang membayangkan seperti apa pulau Jeju itu. Apakah sama seperti di Indonesia?"  
"Nanti kau juga tahu."

_Skip time_

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di pulau Jeju. Ternyata benar apa yang selama ini ku dengar. Pulau Jeju benar – benar indah, jauh berbeda dari Seoul. Bisa di bilang mirip Bali juga.

"Wah~ bener – bener indah~" Mungkin sekarang aku yang terlihat paling senang. Maklum inikan pertama kalinya aku datang kesini. Udaranyapun sama sejuknya dengan di Indonesia.  
"Kita sudah sampai tempat tujuan kita. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat sebentar, nanti kita berangkat sama – sama untuk belanja." Jelas sang manager.  
"Yeah~ akhirnya bisa shopping juga. Udah lama nggak shopping. Eunhee, nanti temani oppa dan Kris oppa belanja yah?"  
"Ne Tao oppa ^^ ".

_Skip time_

(Ketahuan banget yah Authornya lagi malas hehehe ^_^)

Setelah puas kami liburan di sana, akhirnya kamipun kembali ke dorm. Jujur meskipun melelahkan, tapi liburan kali ini menyenangkan 'untukku'.  
"Wah liburan kali ini bener – bener seru, ia kan Kris ge ?" ucap 'si mata panda'  
"Yup, dan kelihatannya kau 'menang besar', ne?"  
'_Gimana nggak menang besar, lihat ajah ini bawaan. Banyak banget. Entahlah isinya apa._'

BRUGK

"Ah~ aduh jatuh semua deh."  
"Eunhee, gwaenchana? Kalau berat, sini biar Lay gege bantu bawa."  
"Go . . . Eh xie xie ge~"  
"Ne." (Author~ koq rasanya kayak sinetron Indonesia gini sich ?! #Mianhae T_T kehabisan ide)  
"Lihat tuh my baby panda, karena bawaanmu yang berlebihan, kasihan Eunhee." Ucap Kris oppa.  
"Mi. . . . mianhae Kris ge, Eunhee T_T" sesal Tao oppa.  
"Ah, gwenchana Tao oppa."

**Hari ke 29**

Eunhee Prov  
Tak terasa ini sudah hari ke 29 ku di Korea. Banyak hal yang kutemui disini. Banyak juga kenanganku disini. Rasanya tak tega aku pergi dari sini. Tapi gimana dengan sekolahku disana? Bagaimana aku bilang kemereka bahwa aku besok akan kembali ke Indonesia? "Aish! Gimana ini?"

Eunhee Prov end

Kris Prov  
_What happened with her? Kenapa dia terlihat gelisah? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia punya masalah? Kenapa dia tak cerita padaku?  
_Kris Prov end

"Ok kita istirahat dulu. Latihan kita lanjutkan lagi nanti." Jelas manager.  
"Ne~"

"Eunhee"

"Eunhee~"

"Eunhee~ Kamu kenapa melamun? Apa kau punya masalah? Cerita sama oppa donk."  
"Eh Kris oppa. I'm sorry. Eunhee nggak tau kalau sudah istirahat. Enggak koq. Eunhee nggak punya masalah. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu aja."  
"Apa itu? Oppa ingin tau." (Kenapa Kris jadi kepo yah?)  
"Eunhee bingung mau bilang sama oppadeul bahwa besok Eunhee akan kembali ke Indonesia."  
"MWOOO . . . ?" tanpa kusadari ternyata semua member sudah berkumpul didekatku.  
"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang dan kenapa secepat ini? Kitakan baru kenal satu sama lain? " celetuk Luhan oppa.  
"Mianhaeyo oppa. Eunhee bingung mau bilang ke oppadeul. Eunhee tak mau oppadeul- . . ."  
"Tak mau kami sedih? Eunhee, kau sudah menjadi keluarga kami. Dimanapun dan sampai kapanpun itu. Yang jelas oppadeul tetap oppanya Eunhee." Penjelasan sang Leader sontak membuat para member terlihat lebih tegar.  
"Aku setuju. Lagiankan Eunhee pulang untuk sekolah, bukankah itu hal yang baik?" Ujar Baekhyun oppa.  
"Ne~"

Bola mataku memicing mencari sosok yang sedari tadi tak terlihat olehku, Tao oppa. Dimana dia? Apa dia pergi? Apa dia marah padaku karena aku tak bilang padanya kalau aku akan pulang ke Indonesia?

Tao Prov  
"Ke. . . kenapa secepat ini? Kenapa dia harus pergi saat aku baru memahami perasaanku sendiri? Dan betapa bodohnya aku. Kenapa baru sekarang aku mengerti bahwa aku sayang . . ah nggak. . . bahwa aku cinta, benar – benar tulus mencintanya? Apakah terlambat untukku mengungkapkan ini semua?"

Tak sadar, butiran cairan bening tumpah membasahi pipiku. Cairan ini pun memahamiku bahwa aku tak mau kehilangan yeoja yang kucintai. Apakah aku sanggup melihatnya, melihat dia melangkah pergi menjauh dari sisiku?  
Tao Prov End

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataannya hari ini Tao oppa lebih banyak diam. Kelihatannya dia benar – benar marah padaku. Ku akui itu kesalahanku tak memberitahunya lebih awal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bahkan saat sampai dorm pun dia langsung masuk kamar, padahal yang lain saja masih ingin membahas jadwal untuk besok.

"Ada apa dengan Tao-ssi hari ini? Apa mungkin dia kelelahan terus langsung tidur? Atau dia sedang ada masalah? Nggak biasa – biasanya dia begitu. Eunhee coba kamu lihat Tao-ssi, mungkin kalau denganmu dia mau cerita." Jelas saja Suho oppa heran, nggak biasa – biasanya Tao oppa begitu.  
"Ne oppa."

Jujur aku takut kalau dia marah denganku. Ini kali pertamanya aku melihatnya seperti itu, seperti bukan oppa yang kukenal. Tak terasa langkah kakiku terhenti tepat didepan kamar Tao oppa. _Apa aku harus melakukan ini? Apa yang aku lakukan kali ini benar atau bahkan kesalahan yang fatal?_

TOK TOK TOK  
"Tao oppa, ini Eunhee. Bolehkah Eunhee masuk?"

_hmm. . tak ada respon? Apa dia sudah tidur?_  
"Oppa sudah tidur yah? Aku yakin oppa belum tidur. Eunhee tau Eunhee salah tak memberitau lebih awal. Eunhee melakukan itu bukan karena Eunhee ingin membuat oppadeul sedih, tapi sebaliknya. Eunhee tak mau membuat kalian sedih. Hiks hiks hiks m . . mmm . . .mmianhae. . . hiks hiks je . . . jeongmal . . . jeongmal mianhae oppa." Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan, tumpah ruah di pipiku. Air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Kedua kaki yang menyokong tubuhku seakan lemas, tak dapat menyokongku lagi. Semua perasaanku, pikiranku, semua campur aduk jadi satu. Yang aku inginkan sekarang oppa memaafkanku.

GRAPP

Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dengan erat seolah – olah tak ingin kehilanganku. Aku merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan hembusan napas yang mengenai surai hitamku. Hanya satu hal yang kurasakan sekarang, nyaman. Kalau ini reality show, aku tak ingin iklan memotong segment ini.

"Eunhee, tolong jangan tinggalkanku. Hiks hiks aku mohon. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

**Flashback on**

Jam dinding menunjukkan tepat pukul 10 malam, terdengar mobil yang membawa member EXO sudah datang. Sayup – sayup kudengar langkah tegas datang semakin jelas.  
"Ah dia sudah tidur ternyata." Terang Suho oppa.  
"Lebih baik kalian jangan ganggu dia dulu, dia baru saja tidur. Biarkan dia istirahat. Kalian pasti lelah juga kan? Sudah aku siapkan makan malam untuk kalian."

Semua orang sudah beranjak dari kamar Eunhee, tapi tidak dengan satu orang ini.

Tao Prov  
Kupandangi tubuh yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Wajahnya begitu damai. Begitu tenang.

"Eunhee, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku merasa senang kalau dirimu dekat denganku. Akupun tak tau apa yang membuatmu begitu berbeda dengan yeoja lain yang selama ini kukenal. Sekilas kalian itu sama saja, hanya saja. Hanya saja kau begitu natural. Yah natural. Senyummu, tawamu, cara bicaramu, caramu memandangku. Aku suka. Aku suka saat kau memandangku dengan begitu tulus. Jangan pernah palingkan pandanganmu itu dariku. Chagiya~ "

CHU~

"Tidurlah chagiya."  
Tao Prov End

**Flashback off**

"Itulah sebabnya, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau juga bisa pindah sekolah disini. Oppa yang akan mengurusnya. Jadi jangan pergi aku mohon. Eunhee Wo Ai Ni."

"Hiks hiks Wo Ai Ni oppa. Kenapa baru sekarang oppa bilang hal itu. Aku sudah lama mengunggu kalimat itu. Hiks hiks oppa jahat padaku hiks hiks. . . . ."

Namja manis itu kini sedikit jongkok mensejajarkan tinggi kami berdua. Dua tangan halus kini bersarang di pipiku lembut.  
"Jangan menangis ne? air matamu terlalu mahal untukku. Mianhae, oppa baru bilang sekarang. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."  
"Ne oppa. Tapi kalau aku pindah kesini, itu akan susah oppa. Bagaimana dengan keluargaku disana. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka."  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, oppa perbolehkan Eunhee pergi, tapi jangan lupakan oppa ne. Disana Eunhee nggak boleh suka sama orang lain selain oppa! Awas kalau Eunhee suka sama orang lain, oppa akan terbang langsung ke Indonesia dan membawa Eunhee ke Korea." _Yah keras kepalanya kambuh lagi tuh_  
"Jinjja? Eunhee nggak yakin deh. Nanti waktu disana Eunhee cari pacar ah~"  
"Ya! JO EUNHEE~ . . . . "  
"Hahahaha~"

Eunhee Prov

Yah~ aku kembali ke sekolah ini di kelas ini lagi setelah perjalanan hidupku di Korea menyisakan kenangan indah tentunya. Aku jadi ingat Kris ge, Lay ge, Umin oppa, Suho oppa, dan. . .  
"Eh guest, tau nggak kalau di sekolah kita kedatangan guru baru. Katanya guru itu tampan lho. . . "  
_'Ya ampun anak – anak ini. Apa menariknya sich itu guru? Palingan guru yang biasa – biasa saja.'_  
"Waaa~ itu gurunya . . . tampan banget. Ah, dia jalan kemari. Omo~ gimana ini . . . ?"  
"Ya ampun biasa aja kali. . . apa hebatnya sich tuh guru?"

"Anda tanya apa kehebatan saya, hmm?"  
Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini, tapi apa mungkin dia . . . .  
(Menoleh kebelakang)  
GRAB  
"O . . . o . . oppa?"  
"Shiits, jangan keras – keras. Di sini tak ada yang tau kalau oppa adalah Tao EXO. Dan panggil aku Mr. Tao, ara? Dan satu lagi, Eunhee tanya apa kehebatankukan?"  
"A . . . aniyo~ Eunhee tak bermaksud untuk -"  
"Aku dengar itu Eunhee. Akan kulakukan itu di depan mereka semua, bagaimana Noona Eunhee? "  
(Di tutupi buku) #Mianhae yang ini disensor yah bahaya hahahaha. Dari pada Author dicekal ntar kan nggak lucu

THE END


End file.
